


By the Fire

by FiKate



Category: Old Kingdom - Garth Nix
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 21:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing moment from Lirael where we see Mogget and Dog discussing what lies ahead of them and the humans they travel with. We get a glimpse of all the history behind their relationship and how as with all things in the Old Kingdom, nothing is ever as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ghostie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostie/gifts).



The Abhorsen’s House was quiet except for the Sendings and Lirael and Sameth upstairs enjoying long overdue baths as they felt safe for a time. Downstairs, Mogget and Dog found their way to the fireplace and the warm rug in front of it, Mogget’s pure white fur standing out starkly in the comfortable home as his green eyes darted about and the bell on his collar shifted but didn’t ring. Dog was at a nice comfortable size, waist high and brown and tan with her Charter collar catching the firelight as she looked for a spot on the rug that wasn’t too close to Mogget. They moved warily around each other, but the fire kept drawing them closer. Spring in the Old Kingdom wasn’t a warm season, just not as bad as winter, and their travels had been difficult. Both of them knew that it would be even harder and that this rest was truly only a breath. The humans for a time were ignorant of all the twists and turns under their feet.

“I don’t know why you think they’ll manage it,” Mogget said with his tail up as he found a nice place by the fire in the Abhorsen’s House.

“They will. It’s in their blood to. They’re trying to find their proper place already though they don’t know it,,” Dog said with some exasperation in her voice.

“They could just as easily fail horribly and then there won’t be anything left. You haven’t been around them as long as I have. Abhorsens are foolish and know just where to go looking to find the worst way to die.”

Dog huffed and flopped down on the floor near Mogget, “We will give them the tools they need and they’ll do what they need to. They’re just young.”

“Young doesn’t excuse anything. They whine and expect everything to be done for them. You’ll see, he’s horrible, always asking me to do things for him. His parents had no idea what they were doing with him or his sister. Hoping doesn’t work, things have to be done. Just watch, they’ll come down all clean and hungry but only thinking about themselves,” Mogget’s ears were back as he hissed out his complaints and Dog watched him over her paws.

“It will help for them to know what they need to. The path is right there under their feet as you well know. After all the walker and path always find each other though the journey isn’t easy.”

“They still need to choose to walk on it and I know them. It gets tiring constantly nipping at them as they expect you to tell them exactly what to do. Then they forget to give you fish and get annoyed when you scratch them.. What did they do to you to keep you hidden away all these years?”

“I chose the form that I slept in. It was rather comfortable and suited me," she said. "They will change. I’ve seen how they remember and keep track of things even if they don’t know why. The Seers have always been rather trusting. She’s growing up and will do what she needs to, a purpose is just what she needs. I’ve been getting her ready to take control of things. It doesn’t hurt to actually trust in something. The Clayrs knew how to appreciate and take care of me.”

Mogget almost hissed, “Trust, you don’t wear a collar and I notice you told her not to trust me.”

“That’s because I know you. What did you tell him?”

“Only what he needed to know. He’s a foolish and selfish boy. Always looking to someone else to fix things and scared all the time,” Mogget did hiss this time and and shifted away from Dog who moved closer to the fire.

“He’s a pup.”

“Stop being so patient!”

“No, I like watching them grow up and we’ll make sure they do what they need to.”

“You’ve never known servitude.”

“You didn’t have to, this was your choice.”

“My choice to not follow after you all in proper order, yes, I chose that. You punished me because you didn’t want me getting in the way,” His fur was almost on end at this point as he stalked around Dog, who watched with a lazy yawn.

“You always did like making so much noise. Enjoy the fire.”

“I was until you took up all the space.”

Dog shifted enough to take up the rest of the rug by the fire as Mogget walked over her to try and get closer to the fire. With an annoyed huff, Dog tried to keep Mogget from getting to the fire and they ended up tumbling over each other, the air crackling around them. A log shifted in the fire causing sparks to jump out towards them, dancing over Mogget’s white fur. With a hiss and an arched spine, Mogget moved out of the way as Dog settled on a chair by the fire, her hackles raised and a glare in her eyes, “That wasn’t needed.”

“I didn’t do that!”

“You might as well have,” Dog said as she adjusted herself in the seat to get more comfortable, standing and turning so she mainly faced away from Mogget.

As she tried to find the perfect place, Mogget settled in front of the fire and hissed at a Sending that came too close as it fixed the fire. Then it quickly moved away before returning with two bowls of food for the two creatures. Dog said thank you and and Mogget was already starting to fall asleep with the warmth and all the movement had set Ranna gently tinkling.

In the other room, the dinner was being prepared as upstairs Lireal and Sameth were finding their new surcoats though the identities that go with them will take more time. The Charter was never as simple as it seemed. Mogget and Dog were proof of that on the surface a cat and a dog eating by a warm fire whiled secrets moved below.


End file.
